movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Play A Cartoon Character's Life Activity Center
Transcript Disney's A Bug's Life Activity Center (PC) Full WalkthroughDisney's A Bug's Life Activity Center (PC) Full Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JahtbJQIBs (special begins) A Cartoon Character's Life Activity Center (the title is seen) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's your name? Type it in by using your keyboard. (the name is typed in) Robert: When you're done, Click on the Go button. (Go!) (We came to the island) (and arrived) Trent: Hello. You've caught us in the middle of preparations for our first harvest festival without the villains. (we nod) Tingo: What's you doing, Trent? Trent: I'm working on a gift, a present for Gwen, who won't mind seeing it. Isabella: Guys, I just heard that the villains are planning on cracking the harvest festival, Even along with the Retched Rodents. What'll we do? Wallace: Oh heck! Dexter: We gotta do something to stop them. But how? Courage: Perhaps we can turn an invention into something, which will kick the baddies out of town... if they show up. Ellie: Great idea. PPGs: Yay! Christian: But it needs some things to make thing contraction. Thomas: Because we need a map to tell us where we can find the things we want. Trent: Here. I'll give some of you some traveling backpacks with neat things in it. George: So cool. Fredwin: What are the things that we need to find? Elizabeth: Show us a list of examples, Trent, please. Tia: Thank you. Hmm... There's a flower. Kitty: A feather. Hannah: A mushroom. Slappy: A playing card. Sandy: A thimble. Skippy: A thimble. Skippy: And a button. Rocky: Button, Button, Who's got the button? Andrina: You mean of my toy kitty? (They both laugh) Katrina: Very funny. Stephen Squirrelsky: These six things must be found in all six locations from this island to the city. We must split up to find these things. Bradley: That's a great idea, Dad. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll be having some of us to look around the island. Sandy Cheeks: While the rest of you go to the big city. Andrew: I'll take half to look around the spyro roof in the anthill. Harry: Yes, Sir. Danny: Us Cuties and half will be checking the Council Chamber. Stanz: Right away. Thumbelina: Me and the half will be around the city. Einstein: Good choice. Rocky: We have will be at the circus, Cause it's so funny there for me. Andrina: And me too. Tyler: And the rest of us will be at the bar and grill. I'm gonna get hungry when we're there. Bunnie: Me too. Because we want something healthy to eat. Ryan: Oh. Why do you think of food in a time like this? Yin: Because they practice, Ryan. Isabelle: Trent, Can I be with them? I promise that I won't be any trouble. Yang: Help yourself. Ian: But in this island, You're too young for the city. Fluffy Fluffy: You'll be caught by people if you leave. Alvin: But Top Cat will help out in the city. Reba: After all, he's our buddy and sidekick. Isabelle: Thanks. I'll always pop in when the scene comes back here. Amy Fourpaws: Good. Rupert: After all, This is a PC game. Earl: Yes. Based on the movie. Trent: Go luck on finding those things. Stinky: Fisherman's luck. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Go team. Sandy: Let's go on the double. (We split up) (into six teams) (A motor almost activates) (and comes alive) Trent: Better be careful out there. Tanya Mousekewitz: Or the baddies will catch us. (Cody was carrying a big acorn and puts it down each time) (he do so) Cody: Hey. You know it's kinda tough carrying around ten times your body weight. (pushes on) (He almost in the anthill, But until) (SLIP) Cody: Whoa! (WHEE!) (Acorn rolled back down the hill) (to the bottom) Dexter: Tough luck. Courage: You didn't make it to the top. (A person was bowling) (with some bowling pins) Danny (CDD): Wonder what's down here? Sawyer: Let's go see. (They go down) (below) Cranston: What's this? Tillie Hippo: Looks like a hole. Isabella: This is how we sort our berries from the harvest. Watch. Pudge: I see. TW: How does it work? Frances: Let's try it out for example. Sawyer: Blueberry. Danny (CCD): Red berry. Franklin: Guess we need to sort them in separate colors. Emily: Great idea. (LAUNCH) Cat: This'll work. Hen: It's rolling and rolling. Little Bear: And there. (It landed in the bue berry group) Beaver: Blue berry group. Goose: But we only got 5 berries left to sort. Rabbit (Franklin): Three red and two blue. (LAUNCH) Bear (Franklin): Incoming. Raccoon: Down it goes again. Fox: It's a red berry going down. Snail: Hope it lands in the red berry place. (It landed in the red berry group) (at last) Gadget Boy: Only 4 left to go. Heather: Next comes the blueberry. (They repeat it 4 times) (and complete the game) Bernie: That's all of them. All: Voila. (POP) (the flower flies off) Chris McLean: Well, There goes another one, I guess you wore it out. Corneil: Now we can have the flower. Chris: Sure. PPGs: Yay! (We take it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Great job. This is the flower we need for the contraction. Sandy: Perfect. This will scare the baddies away again. Slappy: Hope the others found the other things. Skippy: Because they'd better hurry. (Later, In the syro roof) (however) Harry: Hey, Who is this guy? Andrew: Let's see who he is. Isabella: He's the worker that carves the hieroglyphs to the spyro roof. I looks like he needs your help putting his pictures in order. He'll put up one of his drawings then you'll figure out which three drawings go to finish up the little story. All: Alright. (Worker sets up the drawings) (together) Eds: Hmm... (they think) Rupert: This is how a princess grows up into a queen. Bernice: So cool. (They put them in the right order) (together) Isabella: That's great. Let's try another one. Reader Rabbit: Oh, I know! I know! How about drawing pictures of what the story of Theodore Adorable of what he looks like before his accident? That should work! (Worker sets them up) (by drawing the pictures) Babs Beaver: Hmm... Mat: Let's see now. We want to draw pictures to see what Fiona Adorable's husband should look like during his train duties and before his train accident. (They put them in order) (being the right one) Catricia: Good. Let's do one about our father now. Elbert: Good idea. We should draw pictures to show what Roginald Galagolia looks like during his ship duties before his accident. (Worker sets them up) (all together by drawing the pictures) Wilhelmina: Hmm... Fievel: Let's see now. (They put them in order) Abraham: There. Arista: That's the right one. (A feather floated down) (to the bottom) Ed: Look. A feather. Edd: Perfect. Just what we need. Eddy: For the contraction. (SNATCH) Eds: More like it. Boy, Theodore and Roginald will be pleased to get aided, and come and join us for more spoof traveling, because they need to be careful on driving trains and boats more often. (They look down at the spyro roof) (to see what they can find down there) (Pea rolls) (like a bowling pin) Geoff: Look out! Run away pea! Tigger: Yikes! (Geoff stops it) Rabbit: Oh my. Geoff: Phew. Eeyore: That was close. Flora: Have and ten or twelve, We've got to get to the imfirmary. Fauna: Sure thing. (Later in the council chamber) (however) Danny: Hey, Look at that mushroom. Stanz: It looks lovely. Einstein: It's the one we need for the contraction. Kirby: Oh, Kirby, Kirby! (Pooka barks and snatches the gavel) Gwen: Pooka! (runs in pursuit) (DIG) (with a shovel) Alex: What did you do, Pooka? Marty: He stole the book. Queen Uberta: Easy there now. Now then, To find a bury treasure, Just drag Pooka to where you think something that's hidden and click, If you're right, He'll dig it up for you. Remember, When you're done, Be sure to put him back in my crown. Melman: Yes, Sir. Gloria Hippo: Now we'll just take... (Pooka snatches the mushroom, DIG) The mushroom. Penguins of Madagascar: Perfect! Doug: Another bury treasure to find. Patti: To contain stuff in it. (They go to the area) Mr. Dink: I knew he dug them in this area, Mrs. Dink: Yeah. Because we should send the right stuff to heal Theodore and Roginald. (DIG) Skeeter: This might be it. Queen Uberta: When you wanna dig some more, You know where to find Pooka. Inspector Gadget: Indeed we do. Never fear. Griff: There's Gwen's gavel. Penny Brown: Perfect. Otto: There's the mushroom. Larry 3000: Just what we need. (SWIPE) (WHEE!) Buck: We did good so far. Rikochet: And looks like we'll be sending the right stuff to give to the doctors to heal Theodore and Roginald's bones. (Later, In the city) (however) Thumbelina: The city. Roddie: Nice place to visit. Top Cat: Hi fellas. Teresa Brisby: Good day. Reginald: We better look around for a playing card. Martin Brisby: And where can we find one? Crook: This is a hold up! Gimme everything you got! Cynthia: Oh my! We've been caught! Darla: Okay, You asked for it. (FLAP) Timmy Brisby: Perfect timing as usual, I see. (Crook was blown away) (like magic) Yogi: Hey, Boo-boo, Bring me a splinter and make it snappy. Boo-Boo: Coming right up, Papa. Tia: This cit... (double takes) Billy? Where are you? Billy? Nicky: Where'd he go? Tia: Oh no. Nicky: He's wandered off again! Chicken Little: Dad. Oh Dad. Where are you? (echoes) Thumbelina: Don't worry, We'll help you find him. Jeremy the Crow: Simple. Chicken Little: You can? Thanks. Justin: Yeah. Edmund: But first we need to get you across the street. Hamtaro: Yes, but how? (Traffic light turns green) (as incoming traffic passes by) Chicken Little: (goes across) Hey, You did it. Rosie: Piece of cake. (Bruce nods) Josephine: Told you so. (Suddenly) (like magic) (Sewer lid opens) Chicken Little: Whoa. What's happening? (someone appears) Noah: Hey, This is not the cartoon imfirmary. Guess I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. (goes back) Shet: Δοκιμάστε το. Charles De Girl: Translate, please. Lawrence: Let me help you. (He gets Chicken Little down) (from being up so high) Chicken Little: Thanks. Oh no. How will I ever get across this mud puddle? Wallabee: Easy. (Emily Storky flies) (through the air) (Carrying Chicken Little over the mud puddle) (without falling in) Chicken Little: Thank you. Uh oh. How do I get through this? Shet: Piece of cake. (Johnny Bravo lifts up the dice) (with all his might) Chicken Little: Thanks. Mr. Ages: Our pleasure. Chicken Little: Hey, I see my dad. Whoops. (slips) Aunt Shrew: Well, as long as you're not going to fall, please be careful. (He gets lifted up to the top) (with some help) Patrick: What are you doing in my bucket? Chicken Little: Trying to find Pop. Arthur: Hey, Kid, I'll get you down. Chicken Little: Thanks, Arthur. (He climbs down with Chicken Little) (to the bottom) Chicken Little: All right. Dad, Here I am. So? Chicken Little's Dad: My boy! You're back! Chicken Little: They helped me find you. Thanks. Chicken Little's Dad: It's our pleasure to the heroes, son. Darla: Our pleasure. Chicken Little's Dad: There must be something that I can repay you. Eilonwy Quollie: Anything for you. Thumbelina: But you see, We're looking for a playing card. Puss in Boots: Got one? Chicken Little's Dad: Here, Take mine. It's the least I can do. Hannah: Just what we need. (SNATCH) Kitty: Thank you. Tia: Aha. There you are, Son. Nicky: At last. (Later at the circus) (however) Rocky: Here we are. The circus. Andrina: A favorite place to visit. Since it's in Dumbo, Thomas and the Circus, Vanellope von Schweetz, and others. Mr. Krabs: Well, If it isn't the heroes. So? All: Yup. Mr. Krabs: Maybe you can help me out. If you can do a good act with the crowd laughing, I'll give you... Uh... This thimble for a good job. All: Sure thing. Rocky: Hmm... I think I know what act to do. Huddle up. Andrina: Okay. Rocky: We gonna aim the cannon at the trampise where Hubie's hanging, Once Rocko gets shooted at him, He'll get swinged onto the net and landed on the catapult to launch Quick Draw and he'll landed on top on the trunk and the act will be a success. Andrina: Right. Gotcha. Rocky: Now, We just gotta get it in the right position. Andrina: If we can make this chain reaction perfect, that is. (Rocky aims the cannon at the trampise) (which is a good angle) (Then bend the nail, So Horton can jump onto the cannon right) (which is an okay choice) Yakko: Hubie, Hang, So you can catch Rocko and swing him to the net. Hubie: Got it. (He hangs) (for dear life) Dot: LaShawna, Set up the net. LaShawna: Got it. (Net was set up) Wakko: There. Andrina: Quick Draw, Can you stand on the catapult, So Rocko can launch you? Quack Draw: With pleasure. (Stands on it) (carefully) Rocky: Okay. Begin. All: Let's go! (Horton jumps) (down) (SHOOT) Rocko: Whoa! (WHEE!) (Hubie swings him) (round) (Rocko hits the net and landed on the catapult) (SPLAT) (Quick Draw flies through the air and landed on the trunk) All: Tada! (SPLAT) Crowd: Now that's a show. (APPLAUSE) Mr. Krabs: Nice job, I knew I can count on you. Well, As promise, Here, Take it, You've earned it. Both: Yay! Rocky: Now we got the thimble. Andrina: Just what we need. (Later at the Bar and Grill) Well? (however, with darts, billiards, poker, and cards) Tyler: Well, This place is repaired after they rolled it into a mess. Bunnie: Luckily, it has games like darts, billiards, poker, arcade, bowling, and cards. (Bartender serves out the drinks) (for the characters to have) Bartender: Uh... Who ordered the cream soda? (Polly raised her hand) Here you go, Possum. Polly: Thank you. Bartender: Okay, Who ordered the Strawberry Watermelon drink? (looks around) Ian: Over here, Bartender. Fluffy: If you please. Ian: Thanks. Well? Bartender: No problem. Bartender: Now who ordered the float of love? Tallulah: That'll be us, Bartender. Charlie: Please give it to us. Bartender: On the house, Married ones. Both: Yes. Ryan: Hey, Look at that button. Yin: What does it do? Alvin: That's the button we need for the contraction. Reba: Perfect. Disney's A Bug's Life Activity Center (PC) Full WalkthroughDisney's A Bug's Life Activity Center (PC) Full Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JahtbJQIBs 28:05 (however) Kronk: I see you interested in that button there. Huh? All: Yes. Kronk: Excuse me. Aren't you a waitress. Reba Pollyanna: No. I look like one. This is my apron I love to wear. Kronk: Oops. Sorry. Jessie: Bet you need help? Kronk: Sure. Marie Pollyanna: How can we help? Kronk: I'll bring out an order and tell you where to deliver it. Then go to the customers sitting at those tables. Once you're done or you wanna take a rest, Come back over here. Kibble: No problem! Reba: Gimme the first one. Kronk: Okay. Here you go. Reba: Who's it goes to? Kronk: This one goes to the ogre. He's at the table for one. Reba: Of course. His name is Shrek. (She serves it to Shrek) Shrek: Thanks. Just what I want. (CHOMP, GULP) Shrek: AAHH!! I thought I said no salt! Speckle: Oh! Sorry. Reba: Here's the platter back, Sir. Darnell: Here it is. Kronk: You did great. Ready for another? Robbie: Sure are prepared. Kronk: This is my good casserole for my friends on the wall. Luna: Listed. Reba Pollyanna: Here you go. (the friends on the wall enjoy) Reba: All done. Kronk: Great job. Ready for another. Kibble: Next order coming up. Kronk: This is for the two love dogs over there. Kibble: Okay. Reba: Here your delivery, Couples. Kibble: Here you go. Enjoy. (Lady and the Tramp ate) (together) Reba: Here's the platter back. Kronk: Excellent. Ready for the next one? Kibble: Sure are. Kronk: This is for the gabbling boys across the way. Kibble: Okay. Reba: Here you go. Phineas: Groovy. Let's eat. Ferb: Tasty. Reba: All finish, Sir. Kibble: Voila. Kronk: You've done well. Now since you helped me out very good today, You get to keep the button. Button, Button, Who's got the button? You got the button. All: Yeah. (SNATCH) (GRAB) Natane: Now we got the button. Gnorm: All six items we've got. Tyler: That must be all the things we need. Let's all meet back with Trent now. Bunnie: Yeah. (Later, We all meet back up at the island) (together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Trent, We got everything we need for the contraction. Sandy Cheeks: Now let's get building. (Later) (however) Melody: Look. There's the baddies. Barbra: And they're coming. Emerald: Here's the plan, We'll lower them here, Then pull the lever that'll make them fall through the trap door leaf. Tawnie: Great idea. Sasha: Then we'll flip the playing card, Push down the thimble and then release the flower catapult to shoot them out of the island for good. Dinky: Gotcha. Rocky Squirrel: Okay, Go team! Bullwinkle: Attack! Rocky: Hey, You baddies, If you're looking for trouble, Find it here. (Wags his tail) Nah nah. Andrina: (shakes her booty) Catch us if you'd like! Heck: Oh yeah? (goes at them) Gideon: Charge! (Stephen pulls the lever and Heck falls through the trap door and landed on the playing card) (by mistake) (Blossom flips the playing card) Heck: Whoops! Blossom: Gotcha. (Heck falls in the thimble) (that flips him away) (Courage pushes the thimble and Heck bounces off the mushroom, Hits the feather and landed on the flower) (BUMP!) (Jimmy releases the nail that launches the catapult) (that flies Heck away) (Goofy holler) (Splash, Wilhelm scream) Dwarfs: Hurray! PPGs: Yay! Robert: Who's next? Tanya Mousekewitz: Come on now! Dee Dee: If you want trouble, Find it here. Kiker: Oh yeah? (Goes to them) (and tries to attack) (Darla pulls the lever and Kiker falls through the trap door and landed on the playing card) (BOP!) (Bernice flips the playing card) Heck: Whoa! (CLANG!) (Fievel pushes the thimble and Kiker bounces off the mushroom, Hits the feather and landed on the flower) (BUMP!) (Tigger releases the nail that launches the catapult) (WHEE!) (George yell) (George Ooh) Thumbelina: Good job! Eds: Hooray! Ed: Hey, If there's another trouble, It's us here. Edd: Come at us! Niples: Oh yeah? Eddy: Charge! (Gull pulls the lever and Niples falls through the trap door and landed on the playing card) Merl: Now! (Pickle flips the playing card) Niples: Yipe! (BUMP!) (Merl pushes the thimble and Niples bounces off the mushroom, Hits the feather and landed on the flower) (WHEE!) (Bradley releases the nail that launches the catapult) (WHEE!) (Gut Wrench scream) (SPLASH) Jiminy Cricket: That got him. Timothy Q. Mouse: Anyone else up next? Robert: Baddies, You still think you wanna disturb our harvest festival? Tanya Mousekewitz: No way! Gideon: Hey Guys, Looks like they got very new special friends with them! Let's get out of here! (they flee) All: Hurray! (whistle) Trent: Way to go, We did it, Thanks for all your help, I would never done it without you! Now let the harvest festival begin! Whoohoo! Party! (the harvest festival begins) (Photos were token) (all together) Stephen Squirrelsky: That was fun. Sandy Cheeks: Sure was. Charles De Girl: Honey. Shet: Yes? Charles De Girl: I'm pregnant. Shet: Wow. Tallulah: Me too. Charlie: Cool. Conrad: Wow. So much pregnant women, So little time. Chef Pierre: Makes perfect sense. (Scene ends) (and stops) Panda: That's all folks. Floral: See you for more Squirrel Theater plays that we'll do. (Tanya, Tallulah, and Monica Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Transcripts